


The forbidden sex scene (Side A)

by Grease (Leftleg)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Author is trans btw, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Bruises, Choking, Corruption, Cum drinking, Cum sweat and tears, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, False Identity, Guro, Head Injury, Humiliation, IM GONNA FUCKING KMS, Implied/Referenced Incest, Licking, Loud Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nude Photos, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pictures, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Shido is a fucking creep I hope he dies., Sort Of, Spit Kink, Squirting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Trans Akechi Goro, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Whore! Robin Hood, bodies probably don't stretch like this: the ficlet, cum fascination, cum sharing, gratuitous use of pussy and masayoshi-kun, imma keep it real this is the worst thing you will ever read, is it mind break if you didn't have an unbroken mind to begin with?, it's more like MPD lol, please dont take this seriously hsdkjf, plus I'm having a bad time, sexual depravity, something gross for the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftleg/pseuds/Grease
Summary: Shido/Robin Hood, implied Shido/Goro---Goro cracks his head open on Shido's coffee table. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Shido Masayoshi/ Robin Hood (Persona series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Context, context

**Author's Note:**

> This won't constitute as porn, I promise you  
> JDHDHSBD WHOOPS I FORGOT TO UPDATE IT CJDNDBD  
> do you know how stressful this was to write  
> Technically chapter 6 of Duality but not exactly but it really actually is what happens  
> \---  
> This got out of hand really fast and not in a good way it got bad so I said "yeah...that's going to the vault" and here we are. I spent too long writing this gross out scene and i still stand my ground that I don't ship Shido/Goro I just have bad days and project torture onto my favorite characters (aka, Goro Akechi. Fuck Shido)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context. Don't read Duality.  
> You know I never realized how whiplash this really is but it's fan fiction so ig who cares

Robin Hood was sent out to be Goro again. How...fun.

Shido was touching him again, running his hands along his legs, Robin Hood pretended to enjoy it. He looked away, out the tinted backseat window, and watched as Ren walked down the path towards LeBlanc. He wanted to follow him, yell for the boy to come back to the car and save him, but he couldn't. This was his job, this was his duty. This was for Loki--for Goro, and he braved through it when Shido's lips pressed against his neck and his teeth grazed his skin. It didn't feel good, his stomach felt funny inside, and he remembered the dinner they ate together, and thought that it might come upon them both. He whimpered pathetically when a large hand turned his head to face him, and he gave a weak smile.

"S-Shido-"

"That boy. Who is he to you?"

Robin hood blinked at him dumbly, and he faltered on an answer, mouth moving but words lost. Shido's hand gripped his face hard. "Who. Is. He? Answer me, Goro."

"He-he is just a--a friend-"

"A friend?" He frowned, not enjoying the connotations that came along with Goro having _friends_ , and the older man pulled away from him, leaning back into the seat as the car started again. He grabbed Robin's arm carefully and pulled him to have him straddle his lap. It was a bit of an awkward movement, requiring Robin to essentially crawl over to him more so than slip on over, but he managed to do it without clocking his head on the roof of the car and not spilling his guts on Shido’s suit. He hovered over the lap, not wanting to settle on it, wanting as little contact between their bodies as he could get with his hands on the headrest and legs barely touching the man. Large hands went to his waist and squeezed, forcing him to sit against him. “I don’t like you having friends, Goro. You know that.” He started massaging his fingers into his skin, pushing up the loose casual clothes he wore to touch him beneath. Robin nodded, trying not to look or feel it.

“Y-yes sir, I know.”

“So why did you make one? Hm? Why are you trying to annoy me?”

“I am..sorry, Shido-kun.”

He didn’t smile, hand moving farther up his back under the hoodie, and played a small tapping tune on his spine. Shido’s chest rose and fell, and he pushed Robin forward to rest on him.

“Get rid of him. I don’t want to see him again.” He kissed his cheek gently, still rubbing his back, “Block him, kill him, whatever, but if I see you and him together again, I’ll make you regret it, understand me?” He whispered into his ear, and Robin Hood clenched his eyes shut, nails digging into the fabric of the headboard. He hated the feeling of Shido’s breath against his skin, it was too hot and left a nasty chill against it. Robin shook against him, the motion confusing the man into thinking his fear was actually arousal, and Shido hugged him tightly. “I’ll fuck him up so bad, he’s going to wish he never met you.” 

Robin Hood was silent. What was he supposed to say? It wasn’t his place to say anything, just to listen and be used and brave it all. 

“He’s kind of cute though, maybe I’ll play with him a little later on. How would you like that? Watching me fuck your little boyfriend right in front of you?” Shido whistled. “What’s his name again?”

“R-Ren.” He rested his chin on Shido’s shoulder, sinking into him. He called Shido’s bluff, the man wouldn’t risk it with Ren, would he? Robin Hood doubted it, they barely had any chance to interact in the real world, and Shido would never go directly out of his way to chase after another boy, right? Robin Hood touched the man’s cheek. “Are you trying to make me jealous, Shido-kun? Talking about another boy like that...you are my father, after all. “

“Daddy likes to play around.”

“I can tell.” He kissed him, but there was no feeling behind it. It was just...lips on skin, nothing more nothing less. He would have rather curled up and died than put any passion into pretending with _him_ , and he longed to hear Loki’s voice talk to him and calm him during this. “But I...I like having you to myself.”

“You’re really growing into this, Goro. Much better than last time.”

“I was simply nervous last time. You were very intimidating.”

Shido shifted him, the sexual leanings petering out, and he moved Robin until he could sit comfortably against his chest, able to curl up if he wanted to, and the new position didn’t force him to look at the man, and he was happy for it, looking around the car. Shido’s hand pushed Robin’s head until he was leaning onto him again, and combed his thick fingers through his hair slowly, careful not to pull if he was met with a missed tangle, and scratching his scalp gently, and against Robin Hood’s better judgement...the body responded instinctively, his heart skipping at the soft caresses, his hands sweating and shaking as he pushed them between his thighs to hide his fear. His face warmed, and he was starting to feel comfortable. Safe. Goro’s father’s hands were holding him, his arms around him like a protective cage, and his heart inside that large chest was steady as a drum. 

He couldn’t help the feeling. What was it? What was it called other than simply _comfort?_ What was this...happiness he felt? Was that what it was? Happiness? He felt like he could fall asleep right there and not worry about a thing, even though he knew what he was capable of. He blinked his eyes, feeling tired suddenly.

“I have to be, you know that. If I were _nice_ to you all the time, how could I rely on you to do your job properly? Coddling you...spoiling the child makes them undisciplined and wild. Can’t have that. Not with you.” He pinched his ear, and Robin Hood shook with a violent chill, remembering all too vividly the last time he did so, Goro’s birthday, on the couch. Before he--he was shaking again, full body tremors and broke into a slight sweat, all comfort gone yet again. “And I have a country to run soon, thanks to you. This world has no room for being gentle and kind. Don’t forget that, Goro.”

He nodded when Shido finished. 

_This world is not kind...but it does not mean we should not try to make it so._ Robin thought, grimacing at the similar nihilism that Loki also shared with the man. He had heard the spiel enough with him, and he didn’t want to hear it again. The world sucks. The world is bad. The world doesn’t care about you or your pain or how great you are, the world would crumble in an instant and never stop to think about poor little _you._ You are worthless. You are nothing. We are all nothing in the grand scheme of things, and to think that you can beat that is stupid and childish.

Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. 

It tired Robin just thinking about living with such darkness on your mind all the time, and he saw how tired Loki looked constantly, even if he laughed and played tricks, he was always so tired. So worn thin and dry. Why would someone want to live like that? Didn’t it get tiring? Boring? It was better to live with love in the heart, and bright eyes to the future. The promises tomorrow brought would surely be better than yesterday, yes? Why was it so controversial to look ahead and smile-- to wish and dream? 

The world may not care, but it was beautiful. Why not take a moment and appreciate that?

They went back to Shido’s apartment. Of course, they did. That was a given pretty much every time it was just them together. Robin Hood was allowed to be alone for a moment when Shido went to his bedroom, probably to change out of his suit and into something less formal and stuffy. Robin Hood watched him disappear into one of the rooms, and nosey as all shit-fuck, he followed closely behind him, and spotted another door across from the bathroom. He reached and opened it, happy it was unlocked and went in.

It was dull, everything shrouded in beige and neutral colors, and upon further inspection of the room, he found it to be a guest room specifically for _him_ (or Goro, of course), and he tried to remember if this were the room where _it_ happened, but it just...didn’t have the same evil to it. It was in summation, a normal and plain room. He searched in the dresser drawers, looking for clothes he could change into, not wanting to be the only one of the pair that didn’t put in the effort (especially given the mission he was on). He found a large sweater inside, and it didn’t look like anything he had ever seen Goro even think of wearing. Still, he shucked off his hoodie and t-shirt and put the sweater on. It reached his mid-thigh and the sleeves were quite long. He kicked his pants off and figured that he needn’t bother putting on another pair, as he found there weren’t any that were appropriate for loungewear.

 _“Are you an idiot!?”_ He heard Loki shout at him as he folded the pants over his arm. _“Are you so stupid that you’re just going to walk into this trap again?”_

“Loki…”

_“You know what he’s going to do to us, idiot! Just leave!”_

“And make the punishment _worse_ next time he sees us? I am trying to buy us time!”

_“Buy us time by acting like his little whore!”_

“Is that not what you wanted? You want me to get under his skin so it’d be easier to take him down. Just let me do this.”

_“Don't you dare do anything stupid!"_

Robin Hood rolled his eyes when Loki retreated again, and he returned to the living room. It had a slight renovation to it, instead of the couch facing the window, there now sat a television and DVD player right beneath it on a lower shelf of the new television stand.

Trying to be more like Goro, he asked in mock cheekiness what had changed in the man to make him want to suddenly entertain a television set. Shido simply shrugged and told him that there was a remote on the coffee table if he wanted to watch something while he disappeared to rummage in the fridge for a drink or snack or what have you. Robin eyed his back, then the television. He walked over, and turned it on to a program meant for children with flashy mascot suits of bright primary colors, teaching the viewer about numbers and colors. Robin Hood had never seen such a show! It was quite adorable and the happy music and repetitions were both eye and ear-catching. He became very focused on each passing title card, the tune stopping when the woman doing the voice-over said a color or an object, his intrigue and attention growing when she would then prompt the viewer (i.e., Robin Hood) to repeat after her, and he complied happily.

 _“Green!”_ She would say. “G-green!” He would repeat when a green square popped on screen. The woman congratulated him for his repetition and he became giddy. He sat down and continued with her, repeating each color and object’s name when prompted to, and soaked up all of her praises. Shido had walked over and watched him from behind the couch, and Robin admittedly forgot the man was even there by the time the next program started, one following the animated tales of a rabbit and her brother. He thought it looked quite cute, and he wanted to keep watching, but Shido’s hand came and took the remote from the table, flicking the channel to something considerably more _adult_ before joining Robin on the couch. 

He noticed he had removed his button-up for his simple shirt beneath it, and Robin Hood was reminded that for a really old man, Masayoshi Shido could snap him like a twig if he wanted. The latter pouted and whined when Shido pulled him close to him again, flush against his side. 

Robin Hood wondered if there was a part inside of the older man that craved _actual_ affection. If there was a deep, hidden secret inside of him that was desperate for undying devotion and _love_ that he backed himself into this nasty, incestual corner to get it, knowing that Goro was willing to submit and submitted easily...Perhaps, Robin Hood thought, perhaps if he just showed Shido _affectionate_ _love_ instead of baseless and uncaring _sex_ , the man would see that there was more to experience between their skin. That there was a mind inside Goro that he could experience and understand. Perhaps that both of them would reveal themselves to each other, become more naked to one another’s eyes than they ever were when without their clothes, and then a true change of heart! A true new understanding between them!

Yes! That must’ve been why Shido acted so mean towards him! Acted so uncaring and ruthless- he was in desperate need to _feel_ something real that wasn’t physical. He needed someone to understand him! Same as Loki, the two of them needed to have their hearts bared and seen and loved. 

To be understood. 

Robin Hood mentally patted himself on the back with coming up with such an idea! How smart was he, to think of something like so! Loki, eat your heart out! Shido had heard his little chuckle of pride and hummed, losing slight interest in the program he had turned to (something, something, special victims…) and Robin threw his arms around him fully, shifting until he was directly against his chest. Shido, caught off guard, had to shift too, not really expecting that Goro would get close enough (or, whatever this was) to make him lay on the couch. He had to prop himself up to not spill his drink, and Robin Hood considered this the first victory of many, this victory being that Shido had to accommodate to _him_ rather than vice versa.

He was surprised the man didn’t grab his hair and make him sit still. Perhaps Shido also fed off of the energy around him: if Goro (or, well, _Robin Hood_ ) acted receptively and gave the feeling that he was willing and calm, then Shido would respond in kind. Robin assumed that Goro fought back too hard. He should just relax and it would be fine, as he just proved. Robin Hood lay on the older man fully, and hummed with a pout, dropping his chin on Shido’s chest, he gave the man a childish stare.

“What?” He asked him, sipping from his canned beer, and the persona who was now rejuvenated with his new plan to change Shido from the _outside_ , buried his face into his chest, rubbing his face right in that dip between his pecs, _whining_ like a child.

“Turn back, Shido-san!” He said into his shirt, Shido groaned.

“Turn back to that kiddy show? How old are you again?”

“ _Shido~o-sa~an!_ ” He rubbed again, and he most certainly faked the tears in his eyes, “Daddy, turn it back! _Please~!_ ” 

Shido stared at him in disbelief. To him, it was simply Goro acting strange, and it was clear by the confusion on his face that he had no idea how to move forward with this situation, other than to oblige him. Shido reached over and replaced the beer can with the remote and with a huff, flicked the channel back to the cartoon. Robin Hood happily cooed, thanking his uh, _‘daddy’_ , for turning back, and Shido huffed, his free hand rubbing small circles on Robin’s back.

 _“Shido~o-kun~!”_ He sang as he watched the cartoon. He wasn’t too sure how far was too far in his head, but he could hear Loki giving him sharp whispers to cut it out, that Goro would _never_ do this, but Robin Hood had a theory to test, dammit! And he was going to get his data no matter what! He nuzzled Shido’s chest with his cheek, and heard him take a deep breath, felt it too when the solid chest rose and fell. He heard his heartbeat on the inside, so loud and steady like it was in the car, and he smiled. He brought his arms up and crossed them, resting them on Shido’s chest, he then dropped his chin on them. He wasn’t watching the television, instead feigning childish infatuation with the man. He gave him a large, doe-eyed stare, watching as if transfixed with the elder man, and Shido made a point to tell him that he wasn’t watching the program anymore. Robin brought his legs up and kicked his feet playfully.

“Oops, guess I’m bored!" He remarked coyly. Shido put his drink down again and turned the channel again, trying to ignore him. Robin couldn’t have that! He needed the man looking at him for him to test his theory! He shifted, essentially crawling up the other man like a monkey in a tree, and rested his head right under his chin.

“What are you...doing, Goro?”

“I...like being close to you, Masa-kun.” He hid his face behind his hand. “I’ve only just realized. I like when you hold me nicely.”

“Oh? You like this?” He tore his eyes from the T.V. and slid his hands to Robin’s hips, fingers dragging over his clothes and then under his shirt. His fingers were hot and heavy, pushing down slightly. Robin Hood didn’t like that. He didn’t really like Shido touching _him_ , and preferred that he not do it, but for the theory, he’d allow it. He lifted himself up, practically straddling him, and looked down at him, red eyes glancing over Shido’s features and relaxed state. Robin never took the time to look, but he noticed Shido had very small freckles around his nose. They reminded him that Loki did too (and subsequently, he and Goro as well). He reached out a finger and tapped the man’s nose cutely.

“ _Boop_.” Robin deadpanned. There was a pause, and Shido’s facade of cool and hard-boiled broke when a smile etched across his mouth and a laugh rippled from his chest. It sounded light and fluffy, a new and refreshing sound from Shido’s normal huffs and sighs and bored frowns. Robin Hood, despite himself, felt the excitement build in his chest, his heart tittered in his little chest and his lungs seized when he heard the sound. It was...something. It wasn’t lovely or beautiful like say, Ren’s or Yusuke’s, but it was homey and sweet. Shido’s laugh was very, well, kind.

“You can be cute when you want to be, you know that, Goro?” Robin Hood’s face was very warm. Okay, so maybe this was going too far. Maybe he should cut it out while he was still in control somewhat, but Shido’s hands on his hips kept him pinned in place. Okay, okay...bad situation, but at least he wasn’t angry like last time? He felt his hands creep up and over his belly, Robin’s hands came and grabbed at his wrists, nervous.

“My, a-aren’t you handsy, Masa-kun?” He nervously locked their fingers together, “Or, do you just like me so much?”

“You know, I ask myself the same question.” In a _very_ unexpected twist, Shido moved to sit up, now cradling Robin Hood in his lap, he kissed their hands. Robin Hood thought that this was becoming out of control.

_“What did I tell you, huh, dipshit?!”_

“Masa-kun!” They made eye-contact. This _was not_ supposed to be happening! They were supposed to be doing everything _but_...uh, i-intercourse! Robin Hood also didn’t know if he mentally (or physically) could withstand another round of Shido, “consensual” or not! He tried to pull his hand away and was met with resistance.

“What’s wrong? I thought you _liked_ this.”

“I d-do! I...I l-love when you hug me and-and hold me…”

“You don’t like having sex with me?”

No! “Yes!” _No!_

“Then what’s the problem now?” He gripped Robin Hood harder, shaking his hand from Robin’s, and grabbed his wrist, making the persona yelp in shock. “If you _like it_ , then why don’t you _want it?_ Huh _?”_ He squeezed harder and twisted his hand, tightening the skin of Robin’s wrist with the sudden twist, and Robin Hood’s hand tensed, unable to flex or close. He had to think and think quickly before things took a much more dramatic turn than it seemed to already be heading towards, and he winced, small tears in his eyes when the pain didn’t subside.

“No one wants to have sex all the time!” He shouted, you know, like an idiot. “There is no one on this earth who wants to be used for sex! No one! I-” He gave a choked sob, hoping that it would coax Shido to become more emotional and relax his grip. “I want to love you, but there’s more to me than my body!”

There was silence save for the television in the background. A commercial for a theme park playing as he and Shido matched their gazes. The man looked angry for a second, then a sardonic smile turned on his face. Robin Hood had very few times he felt genuinely at fear for his life, and this was surely one of them. He whimpered pathetically under his steely look, hard and uncaring, Robin Hood felt like a fool. A bloody, boo-boo the fucking fool. Shido twisted his arm behind him, forcing his entire body to twist with an aggressive push, he bent him over the armrest of the couch, pulling at his arm farther up his back.

Robin Hood cried out in pain, his free arm grappled for purchase and dug into the fabric of the seat. Shido arched over him, shifting his weight and muscle to rest on his back, he brought his face to Robin’s ear, laughing breathily into it. Hot breath tickled his skin and hair, making the teen shudder in both fear and nerves, goosebumps rising all over. He couldn’t hold in his own breathing, loud and fearful until there was a heavy hand buried into his hair, tight, and he pushed his head hard onto the armrest.

“' _More to me than my body’_ , huh? Are you a fuckin' idiot?” He pushed down again and Robin tried to mask his shuddering breaths behind clenched teeth and a closed mouth. “No, I shouldn’t even ask that of course you are. Who the fuck do you think you are, _Goro_? Do you think you’re my only slut? The only little whore I bring here and fuck senselessly? Is that it?” He tugged. “Answer me, shithead!”

 ** _“Y-yes! Yes, I do!_** ” He forced it out, his voice slightly muffled by the collection of saliva in his mouth, unable to swallow due to nerves and the way his neck was uncomfortably pressed against the hard arch. He grit his teeth again when he felt his hand weighed hard on his skull. It was as if someone was pressing him with a boulder, it just kept coming and coming, harder and harder, heavier and heavier. Shido chuckled, a crackling thing different from the genuine laugh he heard earlier. Robin Hood was sweating and shivering beneath him.

“You’re dumber than you fucking look, that’s actually fucking impressive!” He laughed again. “You think you’re so fucking special, you little whore? Just like your mother, she thought that too, did you know that? She thought she was the only fuckin’ one for me, that I _loved_ her dumbass too-”

“ _Masayoshi_ , you _know_ I am the only one you allow here!” He spat angrily, not even allowing him to finish. He was fucking tired on this bullshit, in all honestly. “You know damn well I am the only person you allow in your spaces like this” he took a shuddering breath, his head throbbing from being pulled. “There is no one else! Only me! You try to hide it by being a _bastard_ , but you’re only turned on by _me!_ ”

“Shut up!” Shido yelled, slamming Robin’s head against the hard cushion. He was seeing stars after that, eyes going blurry and head ringing from the impact, yet still he didn’t relent from chastising Shido. Not when his ear rang like a bell, or his spit tried to choke him, or his nose sprouted droplets of bright red. He continued to scold the older man, yelling at him, twisting and trying to break away, he kept going and going, trying to break the man down to his bare essentials.

“ _You’re_ the dumbass, Shido! _You’re_ the shithead! You know you love me! You love me more than anything, more than this stupid fucking country, more than this election, more than _anything_! That’s why you risk it! That’s why you risk being caught with me by the press and the apartment guards! That’s why you spend so much money on trying to cover our tracks, it’s all because you can’t bear to live without me! Admit it, Shido, you _l-_ ”

Before he could finish his sentence, Robin Hood was fucking spun like a damn rotisserie chicken, straight on his back, and his head was pushed back again, a hand wrapped around his neck, choking the goddamn life out of him. He wrapped his hands around Shido’s wrists, trying to get him to ease off, but it only egged him on further. Robin Hood sputtered, spit gurgling in the back of his throat and teeth chattering.

_“Shut the fuck up!”_

_"Make me, you son of a bitch!”_

He shouted almost happily. He was _excited_ to let it out. To yell and scream his feelings, even if he didn't believe in them. He laughed cheerfully, it was cackling and mad, a crooked smile formed. “Go ahead! Take your frustrations out on _me_ because _you_ can't see how plainly obvious you are! Go ahead, Shido!” He spat right into his face, it landed on his pert and freckled nose, "Throwing a tantrum like this because you’re a lot more transparent than you think!" He laughed more, louder, mocking, repugnant. He appeared to Shido to be losing it, too far gone to be saved. In his own eyes, Robin thought he was being saintly and small.

"You’re no _"heartless bachelor",_ you're just a yearning, lovelorn bitch!” His head snapped to the side. Shido had slapped him. 

Oh, the reverb was sweet in Shido’s condo. Holy fuck. He could’ve sworn he heard the smack before he felt it, and it stung as bad as you would imagine it would. It was so sharp and quick that you’d think he wouldn’t feel it, but the power put into it made it all the worse.

And it did indeed shut him up. It shut him up quick.

“You sure like talking out of your ass, don’t you, _Akechi_?” He tightened again, Robin winced, trying to ignore the stinging in his cheek to look at the man dead on. “I knew you were going to be a fucking problem, but you’re seriously becoming a huge pain to deal with.”

“Yet...you haven’t done away with me." He chuckled low, eyes cloudy and unfocused. Spit slid from the corner of his smile. He must've looked beautiful. Like a Martyr! His personal pain was his beauty, raw and powerful. He pulled his smile wider when the hand curled in on his throat. He was on the verge of blacking out, but a true Martyr never quit. "In-interesting, isn’t-”

Shido cut him off again, kissing him sharply, he could barely feel or taste the man through his spit and sweat, but he felt the hard press of teeth on his lips and the scratch of his beard on his wet face. Oh? **_Oh??_ **Robin closed his eyes when their faces connected, the hand still on his neck, and he felt his tongue push into his mouth, forcing him to swallow everything, suckling accidentally on the man’s tongue. He pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their faces, all over Shido’s dark beard, sparkling spittle, Robin Hood tried to breathe. Shido was glaring at him, but he could see right through his brown eyes.

He could see right through that facade. Shido didn’t love him, no way, but Shido _did_ want a companion, and the realization was swimming in his eyes that the only _true_ companion he had in the whole fucking world was right beneath him (technically), and being choked to death. Robin Hood smiled. To him, it was a sweet little smirk, but in reality, it looked wicked and dazed. 

There was a disconnect Robin Hood couldn't see. Robin Hood couldn't see how debauched he looked and sounded. He was no _"beautiful martyr"_ , he was a smiling, sniffling, spit and snot covered lunatic. All of his actions were insane, needlessly dangerous for the sole purpose of **_getting what he wanted_**. He wanted to **_win_** , to be ** _right_** , and he would do anything to make sure it happened.

Even if it meant _pretending_.

He smiled, remembering his _"theory"_ of equal energy--if he relaxed, Shido would too, so he calmed himself the best he could with a hand pressing against his esophagus. He let go of Shido’s wrists, slowly opening his hands to show him his palms. Empty, gentle, not wanting to fight anymore. He softened his gaze as well, and just...relaxed into the couch. Shido watched him quizzically, not understanding this change in atmosphere around _‘Goro’_ , and Robin Hood decided that Shido was very dense, and carefully, as if approaching a feral beast, he brought his hands to touch his face. Instinctively, the man reared away slightly, a flinch, a split second reaction of trying to _run_ away. Ironic, isn't it, that Shido, so big and bad and _mean_ , was flinching away from his main and most personal victim.

Robin chased him with his eyes and hands, the man didn’t run far, not fast either, and Robin caught him like a moth in a butterfly net. He cupped the man’s warm cheeks, cradled his set jaw, and rubbed the space beneath his eyes with his thumbs. The tension eased out of him, it felt like, and the hand on his neck loosened.

“S-see?” Robin offered gently. "You don’t want to hurt me. You just...don't understand how to handle the realization…”

That’s right. It’s just as he said before when he had first presented for him... _acceptance_. _The fear of acceptance_ …

“Accept me, Masa-kun." He sang, a harpy, he was a vixen. "Accept me into your heart.” He whispered achingly, _pleading_ for him, still touching his face and massaging his skin. “Let me in, what are you so afraid of? I will not...hurt to you. Only love you. _Let me see your heart, Masa-kun._ ”

Shido...it was hard to say what was going on with him. The man opened his mouth, closed it, then pushed up and away from him. Grumbling about something, he reached for his drink and knocked it back, Robin Hood sat up too, touched his neck to soothe any pains, and then crawled over, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, dropping his chin on his shoulder. 

_I have to win! I need to be right!_

“What are you thinking, Masayoshi _?_ ” He kissed the man's neck with begging eyes and gentle caresses on his stomach. Shido bristled at the touch and Robin smiled. Oh, the tables have turned! He laughed inside, giddy with excitement that he was _winning_. He was going to make Shido fall in love with him! Deep, maddening love! Once he got over this bump in the road, Shido would be wrapped right around his- _Goro's_ \- little finger. He'd do _anything_ for him! He'd be different, _changed_ from the inside out! As long as Robin Hood was doing the coaxing, the emotional labor of taking Shido and _forcing_ him to bend and break, they'd be fine! Damn Loki's plan! Damn his own! They didn't need that stupid Metaverse, just Robin Hood being sweet and gentle to him! 

How easy! It was so easy he wanted to laugh!

“You’re insane. You’re a goddamn lunatic. Saying you love me, that you want to _‘see my heart’_. What kind of talk is that?”

“Optimistic. I like to be optimistic, Masayoshi.” He kissed the back of his shoulder and watched him. “It is tiring being so angry all the time, do you not think so?” He kissed him again. Robin Hood liked to play with rabid dogs. No, _wolves_. He liked fire and burning matches that singed his fingertips. He liked trying ropes around his neck and dancing on rickety chairs. He liked barking up the wrong trees. Chasing the wrong men.

Shido groaned and looked at him over his shoulder. Robin's hands crept up his chest until they sat pressed over Shido's _lovely_ , **_breathtaking_** heart. He imagined how big it was to keep a body like this going as it did. Loki told him Shido liked drugs too, once upon a time, and though he had no experience with them himself, he heard they could do some damage. Shido's heart was damaged from _drugs_ and being lost. Wasn't he glad he had Robin Hood to save him? To bring his ship back to port?

_I am going to take this heart~! It is going to be mine! I am going to change you, Shido-kun!_

Robin Hood wasn't listening. Loki was, though. He was listening to everything, and he was incensed to stop it. Robin was going too far too fast.

“I hate you. I wish you’d kill yourself and leave me alone.” Shido gruffed. Robin glared at him, rubbing his hands on Shido's chest, he suddenly gripped his shirt right over his heart. Offended, angry. “I hope you do it. I saw your arms, you know. I’m not blind.”

Robin quirked a brow, having forgotten about the cuts himself. He looked and saw the healing scabs. 

“Why don’t you just do it? Finish yourself off and call it a day. End of the line. End of the story.” He sounded melancholic and distant. Perhaps Robin struck a hard nerve inside of him that turned him like this. Damn, his theory probably failed, huh? He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't have that, now could he?

“I guess...I do not want to die. Not yet, anyway. I want to feel something, even if it hurts.”

He kissed him again. Once on the shoulder, once on his neck, where the arch of his spine poked beneath the skin.

“Do you not want to feel things too, Masayoshi?” He dropped the honorific, bringing him down to Goro's level. A little lower even, using just his first name and talking to him like a child. The man’s shoulders fell and he was quiet for a very long time. He kept him there though, hands anchoring him in place. He pressed the flat of his tongue on his spine, lovingly licking up his sweat and scent. He didn't let go when Shido protested, trying to move, but deftly, Robin slid his legs around him as well and locked his ankles together. 

"Stop it." 

Robin Hood laughed to himself. Yes, the tables surely did turn, didn't they? Was he going to beg him now? Was he going to cry and beg big evil Robin Hood to _stop?_ Haha! Fuck him! He playfully nipped his neck but he meant for it to hurt. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to hurt him, make him remember that no one got anywhere good without a little pain. Shido jerked. 

He could get away if he wanted to. They both knew that. Maybe he was tired. Those drugs and being so lovelorn must have made him weaker. Plus, he was old wasn't he? To humans, surely. He didn't even remember how old Goro was, let alone Shido, who he decided was less than the dirt beneath his shoes at any other moment except when he became his _"passion project"._ He didn't like wasting his time with trash.

_"Robin! Stop it! What are you doing!?"_

He ignored Loki, the bastard. 

“I need to smoke.” He said finally. Robin Hood perked. 

“May I-”

“Go home.”

“Huh?”

“I said take your ass home. I’ve got shit to do. This was a fuckin’ waste.”

Robin wanted to remark that it was purely a waste because Shido didn’t make any true moves on him. He also wanted to add that they didn’t quite come in with the hopes of doing anything particularly nasty, but he shrugged anyway, watching his back as he left him alone once again.

_“Think you got what you wanted, Robin?”_

He got up and followed him anyway. Out on the balcony, he gave a glance at the world in front of Shido, standing at the glass doors. He then watched him. Eyes falling onto his strong back to the movement of his arms when he lit his cigarette and smoked it. He opened the sliding door, and left it open, walking up to him quietly.

_"Robin, stop!"_

He reached out and put his hand in the space between his shoulders. Shido jumped in shock, turning to try and scare him off.

"I said-"

" _Go home?_ " He smirked, trailing his finger over his shoulder and onto his chest. He opened his palm and pushed against the stronger man. "What if I don't want to go home?"

He wearily looked at him, gulping when the hand on his chest began to knead his muscles. _Shido was so easy!_

"Tough luck. You can't stay here."

"Oh? And who's gonna make me leave?" He came close enough to feel his heat and smell him. "The police? Security? You?"

 _"_ Me _."_

"Then do it. I'm ready. Make me leave." He reached up and kissed him before he could make a move. He tasted the bitter sting of what he was smoking. It was rank and heavy on Robin’s unfamiliar taste buds and a deep ache welled in him to put his hands on Shido’s chest and _push_. Just push him over the balcony and watch him fall to his death. Robin’s eyes opened and he pushed away from him, looking up and down at him. His fingers in his left hand began to twitch painfully, the muscles inside clenching and tightening. Robin glared at the limb and quickly hid it from Shido, who looked at him with confusion.

“What the hell are you doing now?”  
“Nothing! Nothing at all!” He tried to close his hand but the bones refused to yield to his reason. Robin grabbed his left arm and squeezed, giving a warning to the seemingly self-acting muscles to stop and do as they were willed, and he backed away slowly to the glass door. 

“It appears that I may--have to take you up on that offer of me going home for the night! Sorry, if I got your hopes up, Masa-kun.” He wearily smiled and the man shrugged half-heartedly. He slipped inside again and the hand immediately attacked him, going for his extremely abused neck.

Seriously! What’s with all this choking?! Is it a fetish or something?!

“Ugh! You! Loki--what are you-!”

 _“I can’t trust you! You’re doing all this on your own! I should be asking what the hell_ _you’re_ _doing!”_

Loki squeezed him and Robin choked out a cough, yanking at the wrist of the hand that tried to rip his trachea out. Here’s a fun fact: Loki is very strong. Loki is stronger than Robin Hood.

Robin Hood knew this very well but he still liked to try and play him for a weaker foe. The problem with that is that Loki could throw Robin Hood as far as he couldn’t trust him and as hard as he hated him. Which was far and really hard, aka, what occurred in Shido's apartment. Loki had full control over the entire left side of Goro’s body and thus used his power (and strength) of this considerably stronger half of his body to wipe Robin Hood right off his feet, flinging him right in the direction of the small coffee table.

 _“Loki!”_ He shouted in surprise when his feet lost traction on the wooden floor and his body lost all sense of local gravity. Weightless suddenly and very dizzy, he was falling backward, eyes wide and stomach dropped officially to his toes, he couldn’t hear a response from his literal _other half_ as his head connected hard with the edge of the table with a loud thunk. There was a sharp pain that went through his skull, and a very slight crunch of bone, and to the real world outside of Loki and Robin Hood’s little fantasy dream state, it had appeared that Akechi Goro had slipped, fallen, and knocked himself clean unconscious by way of cracking the right side of his noggin against the corner of the table. 

Contrary to popular belief, an unconscious master did not equal unconscious personas. It did, however, mean that the personas got hurt equally if not more than their masters. And my, were they a sight to see on the palace floors: panting and wounded, Robin Hood brought a shaking hand to the side of his head and winced angrily when he felt the crack in his head that parted his hair and skin, a drip of blackened blood wetting the locks and painting the light brown black. A fat droplet of inky black ran down the edge of his jaw and dripped to the ground. He brought his hand to his face, and stared at it dumbly, all the while Loki couldn’t take his eyes off of him, fists and claws clenched. He didn’t mind the blood, the stinging pain in his head, he just watched as Robin Hood acted as if this was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Robin’s lips trembled, his whole body shaking. 

He had never been wounded like this before. He thought of that coma thing Loki had said. His hand was covered in ‘blood’, white gloves smeared with it. His head whipped up to face his ‘twin’ when he heard the creak of leather straps and metal scraping together. Okay, this was perhaps the second time Robin Hood feared for his life, stomach twisting when he saw Loki approach him. He fell to his ass and tried to scramble away, but a fist caught his front and balled it up, yanking him.

“What the fuck are you doing!”

“I-I am doing what you have asked! You said to get into his head!” Robin flinched, wound pounding.

“No! You’re acting recklessly! I know your thoughts, you idiot! This wasn’t about getting into his head, this was about you proving some shithead theory!”

He pushed him away and Robin curled into a pitiful, whimpering ball.

“Don’t play around with me! I know you! I knew that I couldn’t trust you! **_You_** ,” He pointed at him. “the plan is over! This is where _your_ part of the plan ends! I can’t trust you any further, you’re dangerous and you’re going to get him killed!”

“I won’t! I won’t!” He begged. “Loki, please believe in me! I was only doing what you asked of me, you made it very confusing! I-I-I would _never_ do anything that would put Goro in danger! You know that!” He scrambled to his knees, hands clasped together in a pleading, desperate scene of prayer for forgiveness. Loki turned his nose at him.

“You’re a fool. You’re taking our plan off the rails.”

“But, you must understand that our plan was never exactly put together. Loki, your plan was to kill him, yes? I am the one who talked you into taking his heart. Please, let me do this, you said it yourself that without me, we would fail.” He crawled over to Loki’s legs, latching onto his leg, begging. “Let me continue, _please!_ I will not disappoint you or Goro, Loki. I will do my part and I- _we_ will take Shido’s heart!” He put his face against his hip. “Please?”

“I-you-get off of me. Let me go!” He grabbed his hair, forcing him off harshly. “No. No more of this, we’ll just wait and do it the other way. You can’t be trusted.”

Robin pounded the ground with his fists. Repeatedly, he slammed his knuckles against the floors until they bled and he let out a low growl of annoyance. 

“Why couldn’t you do it then you bastard?! You piece of shit! You fucker! If you have a way you want to do it then why couldn’t you do it your fucking self? Huh?!”

“What?”

“You can’t shit talk me and my ways if you aren’t doing shit yourself! _‘Back up’_ my ass, you’ve done nothing this entire time, at least I’m fucking trying you fucker! Fuck you! Do you know how hard it was to get close to that man, to sit and pretend to be his lapdog? His little bitch? You don’t, all you do is sit in this damn palace and write in your little fucking diary about me! And now…” His voice wavered, thinking about Goro and the crack in their heads. He touched it. 

“And now Goro might not even wake up from this.”

“This is your fault. You-you made me do this! And you were the one who had to butt in and hurt him! If you had just waited a minute, I could’ve taken it right then and there!”

“How? Tell me that, Robin Hood.”

He choked. Floundered.

“H-huh? How I would’ve...well, it’s easy! Just as you said: to get him to ease on Goro. I made him confess to loving us and just a little more and he'd say it aloud. Once he admits it openly with his words as well as his heart, we’ll be able to swoop right in and voila. I was merely getting him to that moment. So please, I’m begging you: let _me_ take it. Let me finish.”

He reached out to him, a bloody, waiting hand. "Please, Loki. I promise you."


	2. Hell is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again before you read this chapter, it's revealed that shido has cp of goro, if that's a line cross for you, congratulations you are a good person! The entire point of this fic is to express my own distaste of this "ship". The fucked up things i put in are not to excite or entice you, it's to put you off the ship and the story. This was not written for the purpose of jerking off, even in the midst of the "porno", there are callbacks to trauma responses (ie, Dissociation, crying, descriptions of pain).   
> It's the reason it's robin hood, is that normally with SAVs (including myself), we tend to portray ourselves as "goody" people so that we are liked and that people don't worry abt us. I know i do anyway, but it's all a facade, and some also practice hypersexuality due to the abuse, so that even when confronted with bad sexual situations and go into a state of 'pleasing' so that we are not hurt again or rejected due to trauma. Loki is how we truly feel: angry, disgusted, violent towards our abusers and sexually repulsed. Hating the side that is masking our suffering yet unable to throw it out until the right moment. 
> 
> Anyway, just a PSA of what this really is since i keep getting notifications for it. I don't support anything that happens in this fic that shido is described to do. My REAL, non metad/obscured feelings towards this "ship" is 'Father of Mine'. 100%.

Masayoshi had two things he could’ve done in that situation, and both of them would’ve put him in a scandal. He didn’t exactly want Goro to die on his floor and he didn’t want his blood staining it either. These floors were fucking expensive to buff and clean when they did it, and he didn’t want to explain why there was a huge ass puddle of blood on his floor for the cleaners to try to scrape up and wash out. He groaned, a new cigarette sitting at the tips of his lips as he studied the unconscious kid before him, splayed out almost peacefully so on the floor. He was just...laying there. Not dead or anything (he hoped), his face rested a deathly serene, hair fanned out like a halo and deeply tinted red from an apparent cut at the back, and his hands were upturned at his sides. 

Masayoshi, crazy, stupid, and not panicking, knelt down beside his limp a cooling body and reached to move him slightly. He didn’t really want to move him, he looked too beautiful like that. Like one of those paintings of war angels or whatever they were called. Artistically lovely. Aesthetically pleasing, however morbid the situation. He put his fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse and felt a very light one. Good. Not dead, meaning he didn’t need to rush to do anything for him. He stood up and threw a leg over him and moved Goro’s head carefully to the side, looking for the source of the half-shot of blood and then some on his floor. He moved his hair with slow fingers, the bloody and wet strands were surprisingly very soft despite being absolutely drenched in blood. He searched through the locks, seemingly locating the deep wound, moving patches, he saw a large, jagged cut bathed in red and the deeper he looked into the cut, it appeared to be black, the blood congealing and turning to a nasty sludge. He poked it, pressed against it hard until the wound burst like a grape, more blood bubbling up and dripping. 

I know, I know. Gross.

He moved his head back into place, moving small wisps of hair that fell into his face when he moved it. He let his fingers linger on his cheeks, letting the warmth seep into his skin and he fought the urge to lean down and try to wake him with a kiss. Ew, gross. Too romantic for Masayoshi's tastes.

“You’re too pretty for your own good. I could’ve done a lot more with you if you weren’t doing this transexual thing.” He flicked his face twice, not hard, though it didn’t matter if he did it hard or not because Goro wouldn’t wake up anyway. Not for a while actually. “Yeesh, you were a bombshell when you were little. I remember when you were what, eleven? You were really growing into yourself.” He sighed, remembering the old Goro, the one he had actually been slowly yet surely becoming quite fond of. He was cute back then, such long and pretty hair and wonderful distribution across his body. He was really turning into something much better than his mother had ever been and he barely broke his teens. Masayoshi couldn’t wait to corrupt him, as harsh as it sounded, and he felt equally blessed and cursed with the burden of secret fatherhood when he thought of reaping the reward later on. He never actually minded that Goro was his child, it rarely crossed his mind, in fact. It was Goro’s own damn fault that he kept thinking about it and bringing it up to make things weird for them both. The one time he didn’t was when Masayoshi first intercepted the youth through a festival thing when he couldn’t have been no older than thirteen, and that was a hoot and a half trying to keep the kid from screaming that there was a strange man putting his hands up his skirt. Granted, even if he did rat it out, no one would say a word to the cops about it. Poor kid was all alone, still is, but back then it was hotter because of the taboos of it all.

Masayoshi had planned it from the start, he had always been watching the little minx throughout his youth. Every family that Goro was sent to had been by his direct doing, every family paid to do what he asked of them. He would ask for pictures of him, clothing sizes and schooling. How his grades looked (how her grades looked) and what kinds of things the kid enjoyed. He still had pictures, admittedly from as far back as his preschool days, but he didn’t ask for anything ‘dirty until Goro hit middle school and was becoming a woman, or at the very least a lady. In fact, he had a lot of pictures of the kid, lots of ‘wins’ in his book. He’s still got them, locked in a nice metal drawer on his desk, he has pictures of sleeping Goro, sporty Goro, school uniform Goro, swimsuit Goro--he’s got them all. He’s a collector of sorts. Goro’s biggest fan in the world’s smallest Akechi fan-club, which consisted only of him. He particularly enjoyed pictures of Goro when he was sleeping, blissfully unaware that his supposed ‘parents’ were putting him to sleep with pills and cough syrups to snap pictures of him in compromising positions all for some random guy the poor kid had never met who was also getting off to it. Crazy how the world works like that, isn’t it? That Masayoshi, who back then was still a businessman and just getting into the throws of politics, had enough money and corruption in his blackened heart that he went out of his way to track down complete strangers and pay them high wages for snapshots of his own child in the nude and in various states of undress, to now, where he had the boy in his clutches and his own camera to take these pictures. 

Crazy stuff.

He rubbed Goro's face, reminiscing of what used to be. The child in the pictures he used to unpack out of sealed envelopes, her face round from baby fat and, her light brown hair tumbling over her sweet little shoulders, her supple skin, tanned and slightly scarred from roughhousing and rebellion. The girl in the photos who wore small tank tops to bed that barely covered her flat stomach and was tight over small, still growing bust, and wore flower print panties under uniform skirts and ribbons in her hair, seemed eons apart from the more angular faced, lanky and pale teen lying on his floor at the moment. The little girl was very wild, unable to be domesticated, a tigress, and it was clear from the photos--red eyes always in a state of deep rage, of hatred. She looked like she would bite your hand and rip it off in one swift motion, much, much different than the Goro of the present, who was considerably weaker, easier to rangle into submission and drive to the edge.

Masayoshi only met Goro pretransition all of two times, and the first was him literally molesting her in a public bathroom, and he took more of a beating from that, from the small girl, than he ever got from the boy. He sometimes regretted allowing him to go through with it,as he really only allowed Goro to transition as a morale booster, knowing that the teen wouldn't be responsive to him if he didn't at the very least pretend to respect his pronouns and identity. 

Masayoshi, a grown man who was arguably heterosexual, didn't have many thoughts on the situation and was fine as long as Goro wasn't trying to get him to back campaigns for his little transsexual friends. Just because he didn't have any thoughts didn't mean he particularly agreed with it, he simply let it slide and conformed to it to save precious time. He stuck his fingers into Goro's slack mouth, touching his teeth with the tips of his fingers, he took a momentary respite to tap the ash from his smaller smoke onto the bloody table. He had a very morbid thought of tapping it into the boy's mouth, but refused, just in case he needed a medic to look at him. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in his mouth exactly, but he pried it open nonetheless and looked inside. His teeth were white and straight, of course absolutely perfect, and his breath didn't stink which was another plus.

Looking inside his mouth, Masayoshi had a thought. He got up from Goro's body and went into his room, opening one of his many cabinets and searching around, he found a padded black shoulder bag and checked in it for his secret passion: his digital camera. Masayoshi had few hobbies outside of being rich and hot (and bald), and those included but was not limited to photography. He enjoyed taking pictures of very specific things as he had a very niche aesthetic and artistic goal. It was one part obsessive and another part compulsive but mainly obsessive: he took pictures of Goro whenever he was asleep. That was always it for him. He didn't think it was creepy on its own, it's not like he was beating his dick to the idea of sleeping Akechi (technically…) , but at the same time the boy was just too cute to pass up for a quick shot.

He took the camera and the bag into the front room, standing a bit out of the scene, he turned the camera on to check the battery. Finding it to be a good percentage, he quickly adjusted the focus and angle of his shot, pressing the little button until it flashed twice and blipped. He looked over the recent image, he enjoyed using older model cameras for their grainy looks that gave his pictures a nice, nostalgic feel to them, and this imagine was no disappointment: Goro's paling face was glowing in the flash, the blood that had dried around his head and in his hair looking bright red and take. He managed to make it look as if Goro had been attacked and laid to rest that way. He smiled, stepping closer, he stood right over him and aimed down to capture the red halo. His archangel. But the table was in the way and the pose was too Ophelia for his tastes.

He put the camera in his bag to push the table back a distance that allowed him to fully see everything behind his head without the edges in the way. It wasn't enough blood. Not enough at all around the entirety of the back of his head, just half, and he didn't think that would do, so he had to do some quick thinking. He knelt, picked up Goro's head and thought about where he could get more blood from. He could dig in the wound to make it bleed more, but that was risky. He smoked with a huff and replaced his head, angling it upwards for a holy look, and swiped his finger in the puddle underneath his hair, and streaked the red from Goro's nostril to his lips. He grabbed Goro's limp hands and crossed them over his chest. He stood again, snapping another picture.

Now that the tasteful shit was out of the way, he went to his more nefarious deeds. He took an up-close picture of his face. He opened one of the boy's eyes, holding the lids apart with one hand, he took a picture of the rolled eyes, the whites wet and shining in the flash. He wished he could've gotten his irises, loving when Goro's sapphire spheres went fish-eyed and dead, but he shrugged. 

He turned his head again, capturing the bloody mess of now stiff and dark hair, he also dove back into the actual cut and snapped that too. Two pictures, one more for good luck. He took a picture of his mouth and teeth, and turned his check to the one he had slapped earlier, a big red splash on his face, and took that too. He moved on to his throat, taking as many pictures as he could of the green, blue and purple bruises that littered it, a big purple one from what looked like a smaller hand, most certainly Goro's own having caused it. He put the camera away, needing both hands to pull up his sweater enough to show his full torso, he quickly took pictures of his mastectomy scars and pecs, even taking one where he was actively cupping one of the small pectorals. He licked his lips, suddenly very hungry, yet he continued down, snapping his hairless stomach and belly button. Masayoshi stuck his finger in the small depression and wiggled. It was just a momentary funny break.

He went lower and snapped a picture of his waistline, pulling at his boxers to drag them a little lower until he saw the peek of hair. Click.

He had an idea to tie his arms and legs to make it a mock snuff scene, but that wasn’t anything he himself was particularly interested in. He enjoyed what he did, but he wasn’t too fond of beating his meat to mock dead people. Sleeping was fine, but snuff was a tad too far. He sat on the couch with a sigh, his cigarette long finished and bored, he flicked through his recent photos to test their quality, if they were up to his high standards of super-duper niche Akechi photos. He sometimes wondered if he really should be sitting on these photos or if he could post them for sale. He knew a few guys in parliament who would give an arm and a leg for a few authentic middle school pictures, hell, they’d kill for a little less than that. But selling would ruin the specialty of it all and he also didn’t want to answer the question of how and why he owned pictures of prepubescent Akechi, someone who really only came into the scene barely two years ago. There would be no reason for him to have them. Contented, he made a mental note to print the photos and put them alongside the others. He might as well keep everything together, right? Plus, they’d be easy to burn when it comes time to jump ship (if that time ever came).

Watching the sleeping boy, admittedly, he got a little horny. There was something with the way he looked, that blissful peace of the border of death and sleep, and flicking through the pictures made him noticeably hard, blooming erection pressing against his pants, and he sighed, hand palming himself through the cotton, squeezing ever slightly and awarding himself with a small gasp. He kept a watchful eye on Goro’s body, the lack of noticeable rise and fall of his chest only excited him more, and his mind started to wander.

Oh boy.

He pushed his hand into his pants, wrapping around his warm cock, he pumped himself slowly, breath coming in hot huffs. He imagined himself towering over the knocked out teen, pumping himself harder over that sweet sleeping face, pure and unaware, and cumming all over-tanned, unblemished skin, the white stark against him. He’d get in his hair, that wild fuzz of brown, watch as the heavy drops ran towards his mouth. His cock jumped in expectation, and he squeezed himself to slow down. 

_Ping! Idea!_

He shimmied out of his pants, pulling his dick out, he gave a cursory glance at the boy on the floor, smiled, and circled his shaft with two fingers, mimicking the tight squeeze of Goro’s snatch. He moved slowly, just as he knew Goro would when he rode him, always unsure of how deep he could take him in, always unwilling and ready to flee at the turn of a dime. The pace he set was gruesome, the lack of friction, of tough hands wrapped around himself and going to town was intense, precum practically pouring out of him. All of this over some pictures of a nearly dead kid.

He smirked as he watched his wet hands, his head was a bruising pink, slick and shiny. He couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. He was going into his mind, whispering to himself the sweet words of encouragement, that he didn’t have to imagine a thing, to pretend when the object of his fancy was right there on his floor. He kept watching his unmoving face, not a twitch to be seen, deep in sleep or whatever happened when you crack your skull on the edge of a table. It wasn’t too hard to convince him to listen to his demons, not as if he was weak to temptation, he simply just needed a little push to do it. He collected his pre in his hand, covering his palm in the clear slick, and he closed his hand into a wet fist and opened it, watching the fluid stick to his fingers.

God, why was he so hot? God must have really loved him!

He stood up and stepped out of his pants and boxers, standing over Goro again, he took his sticky hand and opened the boy’s mouth, sticking his fingers deep into the orifice, running along his tongue. He imagined Goro waking up and blinking his dark eyes, red and sleepy beneath his fluttering eyelashes, and his cheeks would flush red when he saw him over him. He’d open his mouth, lips slick and pink with spittle, and he’d lick his hand from wrist to finger, hot tongue pressed flat and wet against his palm while he lapped up his drying precum. 

The little whore would do it too, he knows that much.

He pulled his fingers out and put them in his own mouth, tasting Goro’s spit mixed with his own baseless taste. His cheeks went warm when he wrapped his tongue around his own fingers and sucked while he jerked himself with his free hand, moaning silently around his fingers and the return of pressing heat on his shaft. Satisfied with his momentary suckling, Masayoshi removed his fingers with a ‘pop’ and gripped his shirt, eyebrows furrowed as he watched intently as he jerked himself faster, squeezing tighter and prompting more precum to spill out and slicked up his fingers, wet squelching filling the apartment beneath his groaning. He dropped to his knees, straddling Goro again, and positioned himself over his face, continuously pumping with droplets frantically spilling onto his cheeks and lips, he positioned the boy’s head, opening his mouth once more, wide enough to easily slip himself inside.

Goro’s mouth was warm, of course considering he wasn’t dead, and the welcome of his cock inside struck him more than it should’ve. Masayoshi tossed his head back in ecstasy as he slipped along his tongue and teeth scraped against his skin. He pushed and pushed deeper in until he was nearly fully down his throat, Goro’s nose and lips buried in his wiry pubic hair. He laughed, running a hand in his soft hair and gripping to hold him in place when he started to thrust in, dragging his cock out to feel every edge of his molars scratching against him, then pushing back into the ridged tunnel of his throat. 

“Haha, you really can take it all, huh? Maybe I ought to do this more often.” He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper, shoving himself as far as he could go down, Goro’s throat instinctively tightened around him with the aggressive pushing and he moaned loudly at the constriction. He felt his tongue move, jerk up and swipe at him, Masayoshi’s chest bubbled with the idea of Goro waking up right at that moment and trying to pull away, eyes wide in panic and shock, unable to do a thing while he was ruthlessly throatfucked by his boss and father. He could see the tears in his eyes, sliding down his puffed cheeks. He gripped his hair harder, yanking it while he repositioned himself to piston faster, not caring that fresh blood coated his fingers and the boy’s hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly, he could feel himself running up that hill, cock twitching in Goro's mouth.

“Ah-hah, f-fuck...fuck, your throat is so good, Goro. Haha-” He pulled out sharply, holding his covered cock, wet and pulsing, he rubbed it over Goro’s lips, applying his precum like it were chapstick, a trail of it connecting his tip to parted, pink lips. He smacked his mouth with his dick. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard when you wake up, you little whore. You take me so fucking well. I want you to lick your lips and taste my cum, got that? You always drink me down so good, slurping me like I’m delicious--well, I am delicious, aren’t I? You love my cum, that’s why you let me fuck you when I met you? You knew it was gonna be good as hell, didn’t you?” He pushed back in, then pulled out, a new idea dripping into his brain like a naughty IV.

He stood and picked up the limp body and returned to the couch, laying his body down, he lifted his hips, giving him access to slide his bottoms off and expose him, brown hair groomed nicely over his lips, Masayoshi whistled in approval, hand coming to part his lips and show off the pink of his pussy and dick, his opening small and inviting. He dove in, pressing his face against him and licked a strip from taint to the hooded mound, and suckled on the small dick in earnest.

Goro’s body tensed, and he wondered if he were close to waking, not at all caring if he did or not. He sucked and licked in tandem, a finger prodding at his entrance and pushing through into slickening walls and feeling around at the valleys and added another right after, diving the two in and arching, small beckoning motions and scissoring to open him up and prepare for him. He went till his knuckles made base, and he felt the hard muscle inside with the tips of his fingers, and he gently tickled it. Rising, he watched his body, chest rising and falling more noticeably now, a blush coming over his entire body.

Oh, how fun!

Masayoshi reached for his camera, and with a little finesse, managed to focus it and snap a photo with one hand. He took a picture of his fingers deep in Goro's pussy, already spotting the creamy white of his arousal. He pulled out, parted his fingers and played with the ejaculate, licking it off his fingers hungrily. The kid was right, they were soulmates practically. There was no one in the world he could do this with and get the same satisfaction, no one Goro could do this with and get his rocks off. He wanted to laugh at the brutal reality, he was only fucking around when he said that acceptance shit the last time they had sex, he didn't think it'd come back to haunt him by low-key being true. He shrugged, taking his fingers out if his mouth, he wiped the discharge on his dick and positioned himself for entry. He threw one of Goro's legs over his shoulder, guiding himself with the other, he sternly watched his face as he pushed.

Normally, this would be where the teen would lock up and shiver, start crying and moaning: _'S-Masayoshi-san! Plee~ase, you're too big for me! Ah~you're gonna break my pussy with your co~ock~!',_ and Masayoshi, sexy and cool, would shove himself deeper with a laugh and say something cool like: _"You love when I break you, boy! Don't you love my dick?!",_ and then Goro would actually start crying and coughing and disassociating until one of them ultimately came to their senses. Now there was the element of surprise, because Goro was not following the script and it was very exciting anticipating how the scene would play from there on. 

He closed his eyes with a groan, pushing in deeper and deeper, Goro's walls contracting to accommodate his length, stretching to fit it's girth inside, too much to stretch, he held back an obscene moan when he felt him latch onto him in small grabs, incessantly sucking him in. His tip hit something hard inside him, and his hips just barely touched Goro's body. He relaxed, took a moment for the body beneath him to adjust fully, and he saw Goro's lips part, an uneven breath escaping them. He felt wetness around his member and pulled out just enough to see his dick sparkle under the sheen. He clicked his tongue before pushing back in harshly, he swore he heard a small squeak.

"Even when you're clocked out, you're still a greedy little slut." He rocked his hips slowly, gently pushing his dick inside, each roll of his hips rubbing his insides carefully, and the added lubricant of Goro's slick and his pre made it all the more easier to pull more out of him. Masayoshi rolled him, bringing the other leg to his shoulder, and Goro's head rolled weakly to the side, showing more bruises, Masayoshi leaned forward and licked the markings, pushing in as far as he could go, the new position allowing him more entry the higher he brought Goro's hips up, and on his tongue, he felt a hiccup in Goro's throat and on his shoulders felt the twitch of his thighs. He mounted him like a rutting dog, and brought his face to Goro’s, running his tongue across his mouth, trying to taste more of him, what his skin and lips tasted like in various forms of arousal. He fucked him slowly at first, ever the gentleman, dick easily slipping in and out of him, he heard how wet he was and felt it too, the cooling warmth of ejaculate sliding down his shaft and along his balls, wetting his pubic hair with sticky, clear fluid. He pressed his lips together to hide his moans, still watching the ever twitching face carefully for any signs of life apart from ragged breaths and muscle spasms.

Goro’s face contorted, lips twitching in displeasure, almost into a pained scowl, and Masayoshi’s heart started to race with the prospect of Goro waking up right at that moment, right as he was plowing into him like there was no tomorrow, each thrust pushing his tip against the hard just of the useless womb inside of him, ready to be filled with loads and loads of his cum. Excited, revitalized, he squeezed the fat of his thighs and moved his hips faster, forcing Goro’s head to roll back, mouth drawn open and saliva dribbling down his chin. 

"Ha..ha.. _mmph_!"

He heard him choke, cough on his spit and breaths, and his snatch gripped Masayoshi’s dick like a vice, every part of the teen responding as if it all were finally aware of what was happening like an office building after a blackout--a few taps to the circuit and generators, and everything rebooted loudly with beeps and whistles. And in this case, those metaphoric beeps and whistles were dark and hazy eyes under heavy eyelids and the slow realization that he was being defiled yet again. Masayoshi’s thrusts faltered when he saw those eyes, the confusion heavy in them as he rolled his head to see him clearly, then took those lovely eyes and looked down, right between his stretched legs where Masayoshi and his body connected. His mouth moved, voice delayed then producing a whisper.

“H..huh..? Masayoshi-san?” He blinked, a choppy moan coming from his scratchy throat when Masayoshi hit a certain spot just right inside him, and the stretch sent a pleasing shiver up his back. “Ah! Masayoshi-san! What are you-”

“It’s about time you woke up. How do you like it? Being my little fuckdoll, unable to do a damn thing, only meant to be used by me?”

Robin’s eyes widened, watching closely in shock, horror, and surprisingly, excitement. Excited in more ways than one the way Goro's father’s dick fit inside him so well, the way his master's pussy welcomed him in and lubed him up for more. He watched as parts of the thick member reappeared and disappeared inside of him, the dark skin shining and speckled with white. He locked eyes with him and moaned, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back to the arm of the couch.

“ _Ah~!_ Ah, you’re fucking me so r-rough! It hurts but it feels good. _I love it~!_ I _always_ love your cock inside of me!” He let out a dirty moan when Masayoshi dug his nails into his thighs. “ _Mm_! Fuck, you’re amazing, Masa-kun! You’re so a-amazing! F-fucking me while I was asleep, you really are a _nasty old man~_!” He giggled, “Disgusting pervert! A f-freak! Freakier than me _\- ah_!” Masayoshi lifted him, scooped him right up and settled him down on his cock again, forcing Robin Hood to put in the work of riding him. Robin screamed joyfully at the change of position, feeling him go deeper with ease, a dull pain throbbing his insides. He grabbed a fistful of his borrowed sweater and bunched it at his mouth, gagging himself as he lifted his hips on trembling thighs and descended onto Masayoshi, impaling himself on the wet shaft with the help of the grinning politician.

He felt him so deeply, so fully, there was no escape from the influences of Masayoshi’s dick inside of him, his pussy weakly and futilely clenching and unclenching around him to hold him inside, to capture every drop of precum and cum that it was offered. When he let out another breathy moan, the spit soaked sweater tumbled from his mouth and saliva bubbled and cascaded down his chin, soaking his collar. Tears stuck his eyelashes and blurred his vision, it was hard to see, to look and know what was on his abuser's face.

Blindly, he reached out and grabbed at his strong shoulders, digging his nails into the muscle and scratched, trying to anchor himself to ride him faster and harder. It was appreciated by Masayoshi, who tightened his grip on his hips and rammed upwards, forcing a loud shout of pleasure from the smaller. 

"Ah! Masa-kun, you're so rough! I'm-I'm gonna break! I'm gonna break by your cock!"

Shido smiled dumbly when Robin Hood dutifully returned to their script.

His eyes rolled, large red orbs cloudy and blitzed pulling back when their hips met and Masayoshi hit a particular spot dead on. Robin clenched around him, dick pulsing for attention apart from the rough brush of Masayoshi's hair. He wasn't too familiar with the feeling, the knotting in his stomach and the painful tingles in his sex, simply getting lost in the fuzzy, sex riddled air. All he knew was that it hurt, that it hurt so bad that it felt delicious, and that he was chasing something. Chasing and chasing so much that he registered immediately that Masayoshi was slowing his thrusts, pulling him away from that mysterious goal. He opened his bleary eyes, Masayoshi's hands holding him in place.

"H.. huh? What's wrong?" He asked between heavy pants. Masayoshi smiled at him, lifting him and letting his dick fall out the red and slippery hole.

"Can't let you cum yet. That won't be so fun, would it?" He slapped his ass sharply and Robin stiffened. Masayoshi grabbed his chin and made him look at the soiled floor where the blood had dried and turned dark. "That's a problem, you know."

"S-sorry. I slipped and-ah!"

Masayoshi pushed him to the floor, forcing him on his knees, he pushed his head down to the wood like a master scolding a naughty pet, pushing his face to the dry stain of blood. Robin Hood could smell it, the saccharine stench of the spill from his master's (and in equal level, his ) head, and moaned loudly when his nose was pushed into it, copper and dirt and cleaner filling his nose.

"See that fucking mess? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? Who's gonna clean that shit up?" He pushed his face down harder until his nose and cheek crinkled against it. Robin was falling apart at the seams! Wet lips parting, he let out a trembling, singing voice: "M-me, Masa-kun!"

Masayoshi let out a dirty noise, some fucked up mixture of a laugh and a moan when he heard his wrecked little whore say such a thing. Robin Hood acted on his own, kissing the bloody floor as if it were nothing, the dry blood rubbing off on his spit covered lips, and he could taste it between the sucking pucker of his mouth. He slipped his tongue out and licked a strip of red, barely clearing the surface, he moaned dirtily when the bitter tang covered his sensitive tongue and the coarse cracks scratched him. His blood tasted so good to him, his high brain sending too many shocks throughout his body that every little thing was like heaven on Earth. Even the dirt that mixed with the red tasted like sugar on a candy stick, and he continued lapping it up obediently.

" _Mhm~_ " Crooning, more spit flowed from his lips, soaking his chin and sticking to the ground. Masayoshi grabbed his camera again and removed the pressure from his head to push the table farther and kneel in front of him to aim and focus. Robin Hood made a confused sound when he saw him through his bangs, first catching the leaking cock, still slick and shiny and nothing more, as Masayoshi pushed his head back down to ground forcefully. " **_Mmph_**!"

"Keep fucking licking, whore. Masa-kun's got a few pictures he wants to take."

Robin nodded and kept licking, a shiver running through him under the impression that now there would be things of him being dirty, being unkempt and absolutely disgusting on record. Excitement over a ruined image, over being destroyed and fucked over. His pussy twitched, a glob of cum slipping out and dragging down with a slick trail, and wetting his dick when the camera snapped with a flash. Once, twice. He moaned gently, moving to another spot to keep licking when the previous spot was clean. His tongue felt rough and his jaw tired, but if Masa-kun wanted him to keep going…

There was a hand in his hair again, pulling him up from the floor that he sucked on like a leech, and the persona whimpered when he was pulled up, the camera still pointed at his face. Masayoshi laughed, taking another picture.

"You should see your face. You're disgusting."

"Y-you made me like this. Don't act like you don't like it." He sang breathlessly. He was glad for the monetary relaxation for his jaw and tongue.

"Mm, never said I didn't like it." He stood up again, put his foot on Goro's head and pushed down harshly to keep him licking. "Don't stop until I say so, got it? I need you to clean this shit up." The persona made a sound of confirmation. "Good boy." He got behind him again, pushing the fingers inside Goro and covered his fingers with his clear ejaculate, inspecting it before using it to prod at his ass. The sudden wet prodding confused the persona, and he lifted his head to look back at what the man was doing. 

"My ass? Why would you...Masa-kun, my pussy is already-"

Masayoshi grabbed his head and pushed him back to the floor. "Did I say you could stop? You're really hardheaded." 

"S-sorry!"

Masayoshi rolled his eyes, his fingers had dried so he reapplied more of his slick and pushed at the pucker again. It was a tight fit for just the one, the ring of muscle locking hard around him. He grunted as Robin Hood moaned at the forced insertion. 

"Fuck, relax your ass a little."

Another dirty, muffled moan answered him and he carefully thrust into him, finger cushioned in the puffy walls of his anus, he wiggled his finger, nail gently poking his sensitive insides. Robin Hood squeezed then unloosened, pushing back into his hand to get that shocking pleasure through him again.

 _"Mm…!"_ Robin closed his mouth, holding back his needy sounds while Shido toyed with his asshole, each page push into him buckling his knees and rippling up his back. In absent-minded praise, he closed his teary eyes and kissed the freshly licked floor, swirled his tongue on it, imagining it to be the skin of a lover. He felt the press of another finger and forced himself to focus despite the stars at the corner of his vision and the strain on his legs and back from being bent for so long. 

_"Mm! No~! It won't fit, ah, my ass is too small for twoo~!"_ He put his cheek on the ground, and let his tongue limply fall from his mouth to lazily lick the wood. His dick twitched between his legs and his hole clenched around nothing, a cool drip of cum slipping out slowly. He moaned at the sensations around him, the pain in his ass, the cool slick on his pussy and the sweat that made his supple skin slippery to the touch. "Mhm! Masa- _kun_ …!" 

Mindlessly, he begged for him to go deeper and push harder, his shaking hand reaching behind and grabbing his cheek, he parted himself for him.

"Pathetic. But I like your eagerness." He shoved the new finger into him unceremoniously, diving dry into his ass. Robin Hood shouted in surprise and pain and grit his teeth as Masayoshi pushed harshly inside and his knuckles kissed the pucker. The boy yelped, stars growing bigger in his eyes, until most of what he saw were specs of white. Body clenched, a tiny bit of the ball in his stomach loosened and fluid dripped out of him like a slow faucet. 

"Ah! I think I-" He looked back nervously, wanting to tell that he thought he did something bad. He had never had _that_ happen before, and he didn't like how it felt so close to him pissing himself. "I-I-!"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your mess?"

He closed his mouth sharply and went back to licking the ground nervously. Masayoshi slapped his hand away from his ass, forcing him to return it to the floor. He removed his fingers harshly and opened his ass himself. He looked at the pink ring and had many thoughts about how to go about it. 

One thing was for certain, Shido Masayoshi doesn't eat ass.

So, he collected a nice wad of spit in his mouth, leaned forward, and spat on the bud. It splattered on his anus and Robin jolted when it hit him.

"This is how real men do it, _Gochan_." He smirked and dove his finger in again, forced him to stretch open and grabbed his cock, jerked his precum down his shaft (surprisingly, still hard!), and aimed.

"Mas- _ahH! F-Fuck! Fuck! Oh~!"_ Spit fell out of his mouth and dripped to the floor, sticky and heavy. His eyes were half lidden and he laughed sweetly at the feeling of a hard cock buried in his boy pussy. He scratched the floor. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Masa-kun!"

"That's the point, yeah." He grabbed his waist and pulled back with some resistance, and pushed back in even harder, hitting that bundle of nerves head on, Robin Hood cried out joyfully, wanton moans and swears slurring from his wet lips and pouring eyes. "Fuck yeah, your ass is swallowing me good. Better than your pussy."

"Haha! F-fuck, yeah it feels so good~! Your cock is good inside me!" He forgot the floor, pussy dripping heavily, down his thighs and onto the floor, Masayoshi's balls slapped against him and Robin's head tilted back. The man had reached down and wrapped his arm around his chest and hoisted him until his back was against his strong chest. " _O-oh!?_ " 

Robin turned his head and hungrily licked his beard, trying to get the man to kiss him. Shido complied their tongues licked one another, the flats of their muscles sliding together, spit fell from their mouths and wet their chests and throats.

"Fuck, you're hot. You're a hot little slut." He whispered into his mouth. He tasted the residue of blood on his lips, tasted him in his running spittle and tears. Robin Hood merely licked his fuzzy chin, hands latching onto the man’s strong arm that held him up and flush against him. Shido opened his mouth to him, letting him wrap his tongue around his and become entranced by his mouth to allow himself to reach down and hoist his leg, opening Robin more for his cock to sink upwards easily. Mouth stifling his moans, Robin Hood nearly bit Shido’s tongue clean off when the hard head reached into him, the curve of his dick and the force behind the languid thrust rocked him. The man gripped his thigh hard, and pulled his mouth away, granting him a whine.

_“Masa-kun…”_

Shido fucked him hard, dick going deeper and deeper into his ass, slamming with every critical hit. Robin Hood cried out painfully and sweetly, hot breaths escaping him in frenzied sighs, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, curling back against Masayoshi, spreading his legs even wider for more friction, more of the hard thickness, wet from his dripping pussy, thrusting in and out of him. He clenched, a tightness in his abdomen and sharp tingling in his dick. Masayoshi fucked him still without a hitch, despite the hard grab.

“Oh! _Oo_ h, Masa-kun, I think-I think I’m gonna-”Shido tightened his grip on him, hearing the panicking shout of the boy reaching his limit. He was surprised he hadn’t cum yet himself, but took it for what it was. He adjusted his hips, angling now to get as deeply as he could instead of pounding his colon to hell, and Robin’s eyes widened, a silent scream stuck in his bruised throat while his entire lower half tensed, pussy gushing white, creamy cum onto the floor, splattering obscenely and covering the red wood a milky white. He couldn’t get any respite though, still held by the stronger man, his limp body was still being used as rough as the day was long. “Masa-kun! Masa-kun..!Stop, stop, or else it’ll c- _a_ _h! Ah!_ I can feel it! It’s coming _again~!_ ” More cum squirted out of him, dropping in fatty globs. Shido laughed, the arm around the persona inching downward until his hot fingers, thick and absolutely _burning_ , circled his wet dick and jerked it with his fingers. Robin Hood yelped, and came again, unable to help himself as they kept on. 

“You keep s-squirting like those pornstars. I oughta sell you out, huh? I could make good money from your pussy getting fucked until you cream like this.” He nipped at the shell of his ear. “Pathetic, it’s all over the goddamn floor and your thighs and look,” He dipped his fingers between his trembling lips, gathering the creamy squirt onto his fingers. He brought it up to Robin’s face and the boy excitedly watched his fingers part and the line of sticky ejaculate connecting the digits with an opaque white. “It’s sticky too, you haven’t cum in a long time, huh?’ 

Robin shook his head, and Shido pushed his soiled fingers into his mouth, forcing the persona to lick it up hungrily. 

“Mm, you’re good. Such a good boy, my favortie little fuck toy.” Robin’s tongue wrapped around his fingers, the tip licking the space between his knuckles, the fatty bridge of the sopping muscle pushing up, and his swollen lips pursed around them and he suckled the cum and taste of sweat from Shido’s fingers.

He was cut off yet again by a hard push forward, where he landed right in the white puddle. Embarrassed, intrigued, and absolutely out of his mind, Robin Hood assumed Shido wanted him to do as he had done before, and obediently lapped up his cum, making sure to put his tongue as flat as he could on the floor to get as much of it as possible with each lick. He thought he tasted sweet, like sugary milk at breakfast or whipped cream that had lost its foam. Cum got into his nostrils, his bangs and cheeks and hands, and he gladly waded in it, enjoying the depravity of letting loose and doing whatever the gross body wanted. He wanted to be covered in hot cum, wanted it pouring down his aching throat and filling his ass until it couldn’t hold it and it had to be stored in his pussy and womb. He drank himself down, crooning when Shido eased himself out and pushed in again. He bent forward and yanked Robin’s hair, irritating the wound under it, and used the hair to rub his face into the mess.

“There you go! Such a good little boy, drinking your cum without being told!” He mockingly praised, “Want some more? Masa-kun’s got a big load waiting for your whore mouth, little boy!”

He jerked his dick over Robin’s face, a dumb, blissful smile on the teen’s face, watching lovingly as a strong hand wrapped around a brown, shining shaft and tugged. Precum splattered to his cheeks, reminiscent of when the boy was knocked out and Shido closed his eyes to imagine the scene again. Unaware, sweet, pure, taboo- limp mouth free to use and ready for him, ready for his cock. He swallowed a particularly pitched moan (he had pride!), and took Robin Hood by the hair with his free hand, pulling his face up and holding him still, angling his jerking hand and cock properly so that Robin’s sweet little face wouldn’t miss a thing. His hands stuttered, arm growing tired but the edge of orgasm just at the corner, he kept going, letting his voice fall into his own sweet moans, reducing himself down to useless, putty, he slowed his hand, squeezing his cock head again and bringing himself to Robin Hood’s mouth again.

The persona opened his lips just barely enough that Shido could see the pink peek of his tongue. He pushed his head to the opening of his mouth, not asking for him to open up any wider, letting his lips kiss his head upon impact, he thrust forward weakly and Robin Hood licked the salty slit gently. Shido’s cum didn’t have a taste, empty, yet he still craved it in his stomach, it's salty bite and heavy. Shido pulled back, squeezing and massaging his dick until there was white streaming from his urethra, flowing in a river of thick and creamy white. Their cum nearly matched too! He let it all fall into Robin Hood’s mouth, filling the orifice with his runny cum.

“Don’t swallow yet.” He commanded, and like an owner to a training puppy, he closed Robin’s mouth with a push of his chin and held it closed, noting the way his throat tensed in strain, mouth wanting to either expel or inhale the offensive guest inside of it. Robin’s tongue tensed up painfully and his cheeks hurt trying to keep his mouth set. He sweated nervously, shaking in anxious tremors and his throat was locking up so bad that pained tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, yet he didn’t drag his eyes from Shido’s, an obedient little boy! A good little puppy. 

“Open your mouth.”

He did, the cum and a nice collection of spit pooled at the back of his throat, a gross puddle of white and tinted spit. Shido smiled, pleased with him, and tapped his freckled nose. Robin Hood twitched his nose like a rabbit sniffing, throat tickled, he nearly coughed the puddle up.

“Good boy. Now swallow. 

Robin clamped his mouth shut and swallowed it down. It was thick and the angle of his head made it hard for it to go down without him coughing it back up or choking, but he managed it somehow. His throat was raspy and voice strained, he swiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater like a child. Masayoshi grimaced in disgust but let it slide.

They sat in an awkward silence after, not sure what to do in the post fucked up coitus, and Robin Hood scratched his itchy chin when he remembered that Loki most certainly felt and heard all of it. He blushed.

 _"You're both fucking gross. This better work out or else."_ The other persona mumbled in disgust, if he was feeling how Robin felt, then his stomach surely sloshed around sickly and he was close to heaving everything in it onto the floor.

Oh! That's right! 

Robin Hood looked at the floor, dirty with blood and cum, he made a face and looked back at Shido who was putting his clothes back on without a second look at the boy.

"Masayoshi-kun," He started meekly, moving to sit on his sore ass and avoiding soiling his sweater more than they already did. He wanted to take a much needed shower and fall into the spare bed so that Goro could take over again. He blinked tiredly at the man's back as his muscles flexed when he put his shirt over his head and onto his arms. " _Masayoshi-kun."_

"What?"

"Can I call you that now? My, you must have believed me when I said you and I are soulmates!" He giggled behind a dirty sleeve. Masayoshi rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch, actively ignoring the mess either to not remind himself of what they'd just done or simply because he couldn't see it (his glasses where somewhere in there…), and squinted down at Robin. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting him to sit.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're definitely not my wife or something." He grumbled when he felt the smaller nuzzle up and wrap his arms around him, he dropped his head to Masayoshi's shoulder and gazed up at him lovingly. He smiled. Loki groaned.

_"God, I'm gonna kill you both, I swear!"_

"Masa-kun. Masayoshi-kun…"

Masayoshi pinched him. "Knock it off."

"Huhu, sorry," He rubbed his cheek on him. "I'm just happy. You really scared me last time, you know! I didn't mean to say those mean things to you. Please forgive me."

This is getting gross. Masayoshi narrowed his eyes. He wasn't an idiot and knew when he was biting more than he could chew when it came to doing shiesty shit, but this was taking the cake and shoving it down his throat and telling him to swallow, unable to find a way to back out of this ... _thing_ with Goro and he admittedly was creeped out. Eugh.

"Right…" He shifted uncomfortably, untangling himself from Robin, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You can bask in afterglow all you want, but some of us have real jobs."

Robin let him go, frowning as he watched him get up and leave. He perked up, claiming he couldn't walk. Masayoshi shrugged.

"Sounds like a you problem. Better start crawling, baby boy."

"I'll scream." Robin deadpanned.

"You'll what?"

"I'll scream."

The man laughed. "Okay, there's no one else up here. No one can hea-"

The crazy sonofabitch actually did it. He started screaming loudly despite the fact that literally no one else could hear him except Masayoshi and the pain already in his throat from being choked and fucked. Robin kept it up until his face turned red and Masayoshi felt it in his hands to grab him by the neck and snap it to get him to shut the hell up. Robin took second to breathe and did it again, somehow louder.

"Okay! Okay! Shut the fuck up!" He stormed back over and picked him up. "Shit, you're fucking annoying."

"But you love me."

"I can assure you I never said that, but what the fuck ever." He carried him to the spare room and dropped him roughly on the mattress. Hindsight said he should've dropped him on the floor. Hindsight also said he wouldn't get any sleep with him screaming bloody murder. Robin flopped like dead weight on the plush comforter and hummed happily.

"Okay~!" He flipped to his stomach. They both suddenly realized he did not have underoos on, which was embarrassing and gross and Masayoshi pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache coming in the midst of him not being able to see two dicks ahead. He asked if there was anything else, Robin asked for a goodnight kiss.

"You're disgusting and I hate your guts."

"Huhu, thank you!" He kissed his cheek and fell back again. "Goodnight, Masayoshi-kun! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Go to hell." And then it was just Robin Hood, Loki and Goro's body.Robin Hood closed his eyes, coming back to the palace, he grinned at Loki, about to say something in regards to victory, but a stiff fist of hard, sharp metal hit hitting his face cut that short. There was a crack and blood flew from his mouth, Loki grabbed him by his shirt.

"Ah! Ah… _Please_!" Robin Hood begged, tar-like blood running from his nose and into his white uniform. "Loki! P-please!"

"I'm gonna beat you to death, you shithead!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my ass!" He shook him, flinging blood all over. "You're testing me, Robin Hood!"

Robin Hood started to cry because _of course,_ he would start crying and sniffling like a bitch when he was scolded, but Loki was hard of heart...kind of. Because there was something unsettling about seeing _Goro's_ face dripping with blood and bruised by his hands. He's familiar with the crying, seeing _him_ cry, he lifted his fist but it shook. 

Memories of Goro. Little Goro, Goro before he knew who Loki was, what personas were… Crying little Goro. Lonely Goro. Hurt Goro. He pushed him away. 

"No more. I'll take over now. I'll… I'll present tomorrow."

"H-huh? But you're so...erm... _you_ , Loki…" 

" ** _Shut up!_** " He snapped at him and Robin nodded. "Anyway, I know I'm no prince, but at least I'm not a whore."

When Loki turned his back to him, Robin Hood glared daggers into his back, imagining how great it would be to punch him right in _his_ face, to bring him down and rip him apart. If he killed him, would Goro even realize? If he took their gun and planted a bullet his head, what would happen? He smiled thinking about watching the smoke rise from the gun, a deep hole that dripped black and thick in the dead center of Loki's face. That shitty helmet wouldn't save him then, nothing could.

He shook his head, surprised at his crude thoughts. He wiped his nose, the black stained his sleeve, and strangely, Robin Hood thought he'd look very good in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since you finished reading this (why did you do that??), i want you to know that if you did not skip the first chapter and read this thing en ful, word for word, you spent 2 hours and 11 minutes reading this. 2 hours and 11 minutes that you will not get back.
> 
> 2 hours wasted on MasaRobin """smut"" that no one else will ever write. Im so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's getting bad again when I bust out the really gross shit.


End file.
